Mail d’amour
by lasurvolte
Summary: Les nouvelles technologies c’est bien pratique et rapide pour se déclarer à celui qu’on aime, Sasuke le sait et envoie donc un mail à son amour…  sasunaru


**Titre : **Mail d'amour

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Masashi regrettera de pas me les avoir donné quand je serai riche et célèbre

**Résumé :** Les nouvelles technologies c'est bien pratique et rapide pour se déclarer à celui qu'on aime, Sasuke le sait et envoie donc un mail à son amour…

**Genre :** Drabble je dirais

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto ne se décollent plus depuis qu'akemi m'a acheté la peluche Sasuke ! Donc…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Sasuke écrivait un mail d'amour à Naruto, s'étant rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le crétin blond. Il avait opté pour le plus rapide et pratique. Avec une lettre il aurait dût user du papier, de l'encre, une enveloppe, un timbre. Il aurait ensuite dût attendre que la poste de Konoha apporte la lettre. Là il pouvait effacer et réécrire à volonté, et cela ne prenait que quelques secondes pour que l'autre ordinateur le reçoive. Il n'avait pas vraiment de talents en écriture, et était le plus nul des nuls pour s'exprimer, alors cela lui prit pas mal de temps, effaçant et réécrivant sans cesse son mail. Au final il arriva à quelque chose qui lui plaisait pas mal, ça donnait ça :

« Je voulais te dire je t'aime, mais cela m'a parût aussi inutile que de te dire qu'un jour tu trouveras un rat mort sous le bordel de ton appartement, ça m'apparaissait trop évident. Et puis je préfère te montrer mes sentiments. Alors je te donnerai des coups, je te tirerai les cheveux, je te pincerai la peau, je t'insulterai, je te ferai mal, je te blesserai, parce qu'il paraît que qui aime bien châtie bien, et moi je t'aime tout court. Si cela ne te suffit pas, je pourrai faire disparaître rien que pour toi tout ce qui te déplaira. Si tu n'es pas encore convaincu, saches que je tuerai sans regret tout ceux qui t'approcheront de trop près, ceux que tu pourrais aimer plus que moi. Maintenant répond moi et te défile pas, minable !

Sasuke »

Il appuya sur envoyé, satisfait. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse du blond. Il était persuadé que Naruto répondrait, juste à cause du « minable ». Il avait vu juste, quelques minutes plus tard sa boîte mail recevait un nouveau message. C'était bien Naruto, le sujet du mail était « je suis pas un minable, abruti » ! Sasuke eut un petit sourire hautain et se pressa d'ouvrir le mail. Il lu :

« Tu te trompes Sasuke, je fais souvent le ménage dans mon appartement, et puis je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun rat, ce n'était donc pas évident que tu m'aimes, mais maintenant je le sais au moins. Comme quoi être direct et clair aide beaucoup plus, que tes « hmf ». Je n'ai pas très envie que tu me tapes, ni que tu sois méchant avec moi, si tu m'aimes sers moi plutôt contre toi, embrasse moi, soit tendre, soit doux, soit mignon, parce que l'amour est fait pour être aussi rose et sucré que les marshmallow. A part ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses disparaître quelque chose, j'aurai juste besoin que tu sois là juste pour moi. Pour finir tue bien qui tu veux car tu es le seul dans mon cœur, il n'y a que toi que j'aime et que je veux aimer…

Naruto »

Deux jours plus tard, les garçons déménageaient sur une île déserte. Parce que quand on est aimé et qu'on aime en retour, on n'est plus jamais seul.

Et puis cela éviterait un massacre…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et non je ne suis pas morte

Sasuke : quel dommage

L'autatrice : je suis bien revenu vivant de mes trois semaines de stage

Sasuke : zut

L'autatrice : mais j'avais trop la flemme de publier ce truc nul…

Sasuke : ça tu peux le dire

L'autatrice : que j'ai écrit quand j'étais là bas (et qui m'a valu de me faire traiter de psychopathe ahaha)

Sasuke : ce que tu es

L'autatrice : tout à fait. Je mets donc ce machin pour vous faire patienter de la suite de mon autre fic que j'ai la flemme vraiment de mettre, on verra plus tard.

Sasuke : ou jamais

L'autatrice : en tout cas Sasuke…

Sasuke : quoi ??

L'autatrice : toi aussi tu m'as manqué !!!!

Sasuke : N'importe quoi la folle…


End file.
